


La rencontre

by Versolite



Category: Heartbound (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Idk what i'm doing, enjoy, random stuff from late night i guess
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: [Inachevé]Où un problème arrive alors que Lore, Joe et Binder errent à la recherche de Baron(vu que l'univers de Heartbound est encore en expansion, il y a pas mal de headcanons, désolée :'))





	La rencontre

\- Je suis sûr de les avoir vus là ! répéta Lore.

Joe paraissait dubitatif, flottant nonchalamment à côté du garçon tandis qu’il se frayait un passage dans le bois. L’endroit paraissait familier, beaucoup trop, comme au premier soir. Cet instant où il avait vu la Chose face à lui pour la première fois, où elle s’en était pris à lui, juste après la disparition de Baron. Binder le regardait avec inquiétude. Il paraissait penser à la même chose que lui ; mais c’était sans hésitation qu’il suivait les pas du garçon. Ils s’enfoncèrent dans la forêt, chaque mètre devenant plus incertain ; Lore avait l’impression d’être au bon endroit, de seulement contourner l’exact repère sans y parvenir. Il serra les poings, comme s’il pouvait saisir entre ses doigts la zone exacte où il avait trouvé Baron et son père. 

\- Je... ne crois pas vous avoir rencontré ? entendit-il derrière lui.

Binder s’était tourné vers Joe, comme remarquant enfin sa présence. L’employé de bureau haussa les sourcils :

\- Je crois pas non plus. Je m’appelle Joe. Je suis un pote du stagiaire. (Il marqua une pause, considérant l’air égaré du vieil homme) Enfin, plus stagiaire, maintenant, j’imagine. Comment tu t’appelles, en fait ? interrogea-t-il en interpellant Lore.

Le jeune garçon était trop inquiet pour se soucier de l’absurdité de sa question. Il avait eu un point de repère, la souche, mais cette souche paraissait toujours trop loin, quel que soit le nombre de pas qu’il faisait dans sa direction. Il sentait une fureur remonter dans sa gorge, qui se traduit par de petites piqûres familières autour de ses yeux. C’était devenu commun, depuis que Baron avait été enlevé. La seule pensée de son meilleur ami lui arracha un sanglot.

\- Lore ?? 

Un bruit de frottement du tissu de la cape, tandis qu'il s'approchait précipitamment du garçon, et la main de Binder se posa sur son épaule, la voix réconfortante de son ami tentant de le rassurer :

\- Ne perds pas espoir. Nous allons trouver, je te l’assure. 

\- J’en ai assez... j’ai l’impression que... quoi que je fasse, je pourrai rien faire... C’est comme si j’avais pas le pouvoir de faire quoi que ce soit...

Un reniflement. Joe avait perdu son expression nonchalante. Il s’était posé, en face de l’enfant, bras croisés.

\- T’as coursé ton Baron toute la journée, petit pote. Peut-être que t’as juste besoin d’une pause. (Il eut un sourire en coin) C’est ce qui manquait à l’entreprise, je pense, non ?

Lore s’efforça de lui rendre son sourire.

\- Je peux appeler Whistler, reprit le lézard je suis sûr qu’il a des pistes. Pour un tas d’os, il a du flair, j’peux te dire.

\- Je ne sais pas... C’est par ici, je le sens... j’ai seulement l’impression que quelque chose ne va pas, avec cet endroit... 

Il reporta son attention au vieil homme, qui s’était tourné pensivement vers le bois.

\- Binder ? Vous sauriez dire ce qu’il se passe, ici ?

\- C’est difficile à dire. La page de cet endroit n’était pas habituelle. Elle...

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent brusquement, alors qu’il se recroquevillait soudain, avec une grimace de douleur.

\- Binder ?? sursauta Lore. Ça va pas ?

\- Si ! Tout va bien, je... je dois retourner à la bibliothèque, balbutia le vieil homme, d’un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

Il extirpa de son col un pendentif en forme de clé, relié à une chaîne, et qui ressemblait à une aiguille baroque. Son regard se tourna vers le lézard.

\- Joe, s’il vous plaît, conduisez Lore loin d’ici.

\- Quoi... ? marmonna l’enfant

\- Il ne peut pas rest...

Une secousse violente saisit Binder, et il porta les mains à ses tempes. Joe plissa les yeux en voyant l’homme écarter doucement les bras, pétrifié. Aussitôt, Lore le vit se jeter sur Binder pour saisir l’un de ses bras ; et dans un flash blanc, ils disparurent tous les deux. Le garçon n’eut pas le temps de céder à la panique. Il vit Joe revenir instantanément, et n’eut le temps que de le voir lui saisir vivement la main avant de se sentir emporté dans un tourbillon presque trop droit. Il n’eut qu’une seconde pour comprendre qu’il se téléportait ; la sensation était différente de celle des portails, ou de celle qui l’avait traversé avec Binder. L’odeur de brûlé n’était pas plus bienvenue à l’arrivée que le vertige pendant le voyage.

Lore le pensa, en tout cas, jusqu’à réaliser qu’elle n’avait rien à voir avec la téléportation.

Le havre de Binder avait pris feu, les flammes léchant les ouvrages, les étagères, jusqu’au sol. Les bocaux paraissaient fondre en reflétant la danse de l’incendie. Lore toussait déjà, sentant la chaleur insupportable à travers son sweat ; Joe l’agrippait fermement sous son bras, et courut à travers la pièce. Voir les piles d’ouvrage s’effondrer était horrifiant.

\- Eh, le vieux ! cria Joe. 

Binder avait la main posée sur l’horloge du fond. Un halo blanchâtre apparut soudain, se diffusant de ses mains au reste de la pièce. Lore ferma les paupières, se sentit comme heurté par une vague tiède. En ouvrant les yeux, il ne vit rien. La pièce était plongée dans l’obscurité, à peine éclairée ça et là par des rougeoiements, qui laissaient deviner la silhouette des meubles. Il entendit Joe pousser un juron, et sentit les secousses tandis qu’il courait vers l’horloge, sans le lâcher. Il n’entendait plus les craquements, et la chaleur de l’incendie avait laissé place à une odeur ténue, semblable à celle d’une bougie soufflée. Enfin, l’employé parut réaliser qu’il tenait encore l’enfant, et le déposa. Les yeux de Lore s’étaient habitués à l’obscurité ; il put discerner la silhouette étendue du vieil homme, en face de l’antique pendule. Il était inerte.

\- Binder !! hoqueta-t-il. 

Il entendit des bruits de griffes cliquetant sur le sol, derrière lui ; Joe arpentait la pièce, et il l’entendait écarter des objets pour trouver quelque chose. Lore ne savait pas quoi, il s’en fichait ; sa main serrait l’épaule du vieil homme, mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas aux appels. 

\- Joe, aide-moi... Il... Il va pas bien...

Il ne pouvait pas perdre Binder aussi. L’idée l’horrifiait : ne pas savoir comment aider Baron était suffisamment horrible, mais si en plus, Binder... Le lézard posa une main ferme sur son épaule :

\- Y a eu un problème, ici. Faut que je nous dégage de là avant que les trucs reviennent.

\- Les trucs... ?

\- Je sais pas quoi. Mais je sens que ça risque de revenir, et on sera pas là pour le voir. 

\- _Ne faites plus un geste._

Ils firent volte-face ; une silhouette se tenait au bord opposé de la pièce. Ils ne percevaient d’elle qu’une voix juvénile, et une lueur maintenue par des mains qui n’éclairait que faiblement la partie inférieure d’un visage sinistre.

\- _Qu’avez-vous fait au Gardien du Second Plan ?_

La lueur s’accentua ; avant que Lore puisse intervenir, Joe eut un mouvement de défense :

\- Eh, calme. Si vous parlez du vioque, on est avec lui.

\- Le gardien du second plan ? balbutia Lore sans comprendre.

La lueur s’accentua encore. Ils virent des cheveux blancs, des yeux bleus qui les évaluaient avec méfiance. Soudain, une lumière jaillit, et Lore ressentit quelque chose de familier ; la même sensation que lorsque Binder l’avait téléporté. En rouvrant les yeux, il fut surpris de voir une salle bleue le cerner ; l’endroit ressemblait à une caverne, mais celle-ci paraissait avoir une lumière naturelle. 

\- Où... 

Joe grogna :

\- Je déteste être téléporté par quelqu’un d’autre...

Lore eut un sursaut ; il venait de voir l’étrange individu s’approcher de Binder.

\- Lui faites pas de mal ! s’écria-t-il.

Il était prêt à en découdre, qui que ce soit ; le geste apaisant de l’autre ne put qu’aiguiller sa colère :

\- Du calme, Lore. Je suis un Gardien, comme lui. J’ai senti une anomalie dans sa dimension. Il a dû l’abandonner trop longtemps.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire... ?

\- Les Gardiens des pages veillent sur le monde, et interviennent contre les Noctambules qui s’attaquent à vous. Mais nous avons une attache particulière à nos dimensions ; ce sont à la fois nos refuges et nos réceptacles. Cet endroit où tu te trouves est le mien.

Lore prit à peine le temps d’observer la pièce, trop à cran.

\- Si l’un d’entre nous vient à s’absenter trop longtemps de sa dimension, reprit le Gardien, celle-ci devient vulnérable. Une de ces choses a dû s’en prendre à la bibliothèque pendant son absence. Je l’ai scellée, avant de nous en téléporter. Il devrait être en sécurité, maintenant.

Le Gardien se pencha vers Binder, et fit signe à Joe :

\- Je vous ai entendu dire que vous aviez des pouvoirs téléportiles... ? Votre aide serait la bienvenue.


End file.
